y9historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew and Fred's research
352px|left|Japan's reasons Sino Japanese War Causes of the war. -The Second Sino-Japanese War (July 7, 1937 – September 9, 1945) was a military conflict fought between the Republic of China and the Empire of Japan. -China fought Japan with some economic help from Germany until 1938 and the Soviet Union -The war was mainly for the dominance over China's tributary, Korea. -It was a Japanese attempt to prevent a Russian expansion down the Korean Peninsula to threaten Japan. -It was also the first of a two was of a policy objective Japanese policymakers believed that dominance over the Korean Peninsula by any great power would directly threaten their national security. So pretty much this war revolves around imperialism and nationalism these are the main causes . - Japan had extraordinary military progress - Corruption, incompetent officials and tariff restrictions among other problems kept China from modernizing as fast as Meiji Japan did. - The Chinese plan if war broke out was to call for a levy of 20,000 men from each Chinese province, send an army to march overland to Seoul and reenforce the troops already stationed near Seoul by sea and drive the Japanese out of Korea . - It was a total war. A total war is a conflict of unlimited scope in which a belligerent engages in a mobilization of all available resources at their disposal, whether human, industrial, agricultural, military, natural, technological, or otherwise, in order to entirely destroy or render beyond use their rival's capacity to continue resistance. Our video: thumb|500px|right Consequences - In terms of China it brought a new wave of foreign imperialism. The Chinese government had exposed its own weaknesses to everybody. - Other countries started to scramble on Chinese territories and sovereign rights. They sliced up the China into different portions for further exploitation. - The reform movement of Liang Ch'i-ch'ao and K'ang Yu-wei worked their way up to the hundred Days Reform. The revolutionary movement, on the other hand, led by Dr. Sun Yat-sen gathered momentum again after the Sino-Japanese War. - There was anti-foreign activities and riots in opposition to the imperialistic challenges as brought about by the war. - Korea had received their independence. - Japan also began to take over the control of Korean economy. Shipping and banking were the first two categories under Japanese supervision. - After the Sino Japanese war, there was a contest between Russian and Japanese influence in Korea. - China had backed Russia in doing so as a safeguard against Japanese further encroachments. For that, Russia and China formed an alliance called the th Sino-Russian Alliance. - all Japanese forces within China, Formosa and French Indo-China was to surrender to Chiang Kai-shek, and the Japanese troops in China formally surrendered on September 9, 1945. -In 1952, the Treaty of Taipei was signed separately between the Republic of China and Japan. It did not specify which country has sovereignty over Taiwan. However, Article 10 of the treaty states that the Taiwanese people and the juridical person should be the people and the juridical person of the ROC.